


Space Pirates

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Using Force, knightpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a space pirate is the most important thing in the universe.</p><p>Вторая глава традиционно на самом пиратском языке. Йо-хо-хо, товарищи!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Adrenalin

\- A torch?

\- Got it. Two of them even.

\- A sleeping bag?

\- Just one, but I’m sure dad’s got another one somewhere. We’ll find it once we’re there.

\- That we will. Warm socks?

Ben made a face hearing about the socks – he and his mom had constant disagreements about the necessity of socks, sweaters and boots, which Ben wasn’t a big fan of.

\- Is it really necessary?

\- Well, of course! - Poe goggled his eyes in a funny way and even stopped checking his own backpack. – Warm socks are the most important possession of an intergalactic traveller. Well, and towels too. But we’ve got those.

\- I took another one just in case, - murmured Ben frowning. He had seen that film as well.

\- Well, let’s collate clocks, - said Poe solemnly.

They both simultaneously looked at the alarm-clock shaped as a little x-wing, which was Ben’s present to Poe for his eighth birthday. The clock said it was close to ten – today their parents had fulfilled their request and allowed them to play a bit longer, while they were chatting in the living room. But soon Ben’s mom would realize how late it was and they would have to go home. Poe was the first one to put on his backpack. Ben followed his example. 

\- Before we begin our operation, my friend, - said Poe with an air of utmost importance, - I have to ask you again: are you really ready to become a space pirate?

Ben stared at him wide-eyed. 

\- Of course, I’m ready! We took an oath, don’t you remember?

\- I remember. But this was final testing before the take-off. All pilots do that.

Ben nodded – Poe knew everything about pilots, and could talk about safety procedures on board even in his sleep.

\- I’m ready, - Ben held out his hand and Poe squeezed his fingers.

\- Me too. Pirates?

\- Pirates.

After all it wasn’t going to be for long. They were only going to make sure that their names would find a place in history – Poe still had to enter the Pilot Academy. Maybe even in a month. His mom wouldn’t even miss him.

They sneaked downstairs quietly, holding hands. The lights were still on in the living room and they could hear the clinking of tumblers and Shara’s cheerful laughter. Poe felt a sharp prick of conscience for a moment – what would his mom say, once he was back? Well, that depended. He should bring her a Bantha – Shara loved animals. 

\- Ready? – this time it was Ben who asked.

Poe felt his palms getting all sweaty, but didn’t let go of Ben’s hand anyway – they just had to hold onto each other to make it through. 

\- Yes. You?

Ben nodded, and the look in his eyes got distant and transcendent as it happened each time he did that magic of his. The Force. Poe still couldn’t believe sometimes that his friend was a real jedi, like in fairy tales.

They stepped into the living room illuminated by electric lights and went past the arm-chairs, where the adults were sitting. Ben’s mom – Princess Leia Organa - was drinking something purple out of a tall tumbler, and Shara was sitting with her feet tucked under her and her hair pulled down. Poe stared at his mom in admiration. She was so happy and so beautiful, that for a moment he just wanted to stay there, sit by her side and ask her to tell him about her trip to Endor again. But he had Ben’s hand in his. Ben. Small, gloomy, focused, resembling a sad ghost from a cartoon, which they had once watched together. Ben only cracked a smile when Poe did a good job at cheering him up with chatting, running and flying. Flights were very important. And so were space pirates. And the oath they had taken together was the most important thing in the universe. 

Poe averted his eyes from his mom’s face ruefully and they walked on, stopping by the wall, hiding in the shadows and Ben’s unseen Force. His heart was beating wildly, his hand was completely moist with sweat, and fingers were shaking because of all this tension. Poe wondered if Ben felt the same, and if not, what it was that he felt, but he couldn’t ask him now.

\- Shara, it’s so late. I guess we should go, - Poe heard Princess Leia’s beautiful, melodic voice.

Poe did his best not to move and not even draw an extra breath, and hearing these words he simply froze.

\- Don’t go yet, stay a bit more. The boys will only be happy to spend another hour together, - answered mom.

\- They are quiet today.

\- They are probably playing a new game. Kids. Last week everyone at Poe’s school played silence. The teachers didn’t know what to do about it, thinking that something was wrong. They only started talking again when the time set for the game ran out.

\- This is horrible, - chuckled Leia.

Poe frowned – it was a great game. Adults just never got it. Ben pulled him further by his hand, and they went on, walking past the kitchen where the sound of the running water indicated that somebody was doing the dishes, probably dads. But Poe didn’t have time to have a good look.

Poe and Ben went through an open door onto the terrace and made a dozen more steps to hide in the shade of the night garden. Ben finally let go of Poe’s hand, but turned around and gave him a quick hug.

\- We did it, - he whispered as if not believing it himself. – Poe, can you imagine, it worked!

\- Of course, it worked, silly. You are a real wizard and magician! And you’re also a space pirate, remember?

Ben broke the embrace and nodded, his eyes shining. Poe gave him the widest smile and two thumbs up. He decided not to tell his brave little friend how he had nearly lost it and stayed home with his mom. He was also a space pirate. And pirates were supposed just to visit their moms occasionally, bringing them only incredible treasures. 

They hurried towards the Millennium Falcon, which belonged to Ben’s dad, Han Solo, a famous space pirate. It was the most suitable vehicle for the mission. 

They ran aboard the ship dropping their backpacks by one of the cabins. 

\- I’ ll warm up the engine, you deal with the speed selection, - instructed Poe in a businesslike manner. – Will you be able to take it off brakes? 

They had discussed their escape plan a dozen of times, but the brakes were a constant issue on the Falcon. Ben knitted his dark eyebrows and nodded accepting the challenge.

\- I’ll do my best.

\- We’ll have about three minutes.

\- We’ll manage.

\- And what will you manage?

Poe and Ben froze like scared little mice. Han Solo was towering over them – great, menacing and very-very pirate-like. Ben snuggled to Poe in fear and the boy took his hand immediately. Now it was his time to protect them, even though he didn’t have this mysterious Force.

\- Mister Solo, good evening. We’ve come to hijack your ship.

Han blinked in astonishment – even for this experienced man this cheeky statement made by an eight-year-old came as a shock.

\- I see. And why would you do that?

\- We decided to become space pirates, - said Poe honestly. He wasn’t very fond of lying and especially since it was his best friend’s father. 

Han looked between the two boys and gave a heave sigh.

\- Ben, what did I tell you about space pirates and reasons to become one?

\- Out of despair, - reported Ben in a clear voice. Obviously, this conversation between father and son had already taken place before and not just once.

\- That’s right. And do you know what despair is?

\- Despair is a deadlock and hopelessness of existence. Mediocrity and inability to go on like this.

\- And you feel all of this, right?

\- That’s right.

Poe felt extreme pride for his friend – he was speaking so miserably, even a slave trader from Tatooine would buy it. Han Solo’s heart wasn’t made of stone either, he frowned but asked, his tone rather mocking:

\- And why do you feel so bad?

\- Because I’m not a space pirate and I’d really love to be one.

\- That’s what I thought…

\- We took a pirate oath together, - interjected Poe, not appreciating the fact that he was being neglected, though Ben kept holding his hand as if was his only salvation. 

\- An oath, you say. Well, that changes everything. That practically makes you pirates. Let’s go.

All the three of them went into the cockpit – Han settled in one chair, Ben and Poe occupied the second one. Han switched on the engine using the same lever, Poe had noticed before, and started giving clear orders to the boys what to do. His voice was serious, his movements were precise. Poe and Ben did their best to please their pirate captain and it seemed that they managed to do so.

\- What have you got in your backpacks? – asked Han nonchalantly.

\- Food, sleeping bags, lighters, blankets, torches, - answered Ben and then added: - and warm socks.

\- Socks? – Han even looked away from the consoles. 

\- Yes, - Ben blushed slightly. – Poe insisted.

Han Solo smirked and winked at Poe.

\- Socks are very important. If you have them, you’ll always make it through.

The Millennium Falcon took off softly and started ascending. They were flying.


	2. Русская версия

\- Фонарик?

\- Есть. Даже два.

\- Спальник?

\- Только один, но я уверен, что у папы есть еще. Найдем на месте.

\- Найдем. Теплые носки?

Бен презрительно скривился от этих слов - они с мамой часто ругались из-за необходимости носков, свитеров и ботинок, против которых Бен активно протестовал.

\- А это обязательно?

\- Ты что! - По смешно округлил глаза и даже оторвался от проверки собственного рюкзака. - Теплые носки - это самое важное для галактического путешественника. Ну, еще полотенца. Но они на борту точно есть.

\- Я на всякий случай взял еще одно, - пробормотал насупленный Бен. Он тоже смотрел этот фильм.

\- Ну, сверим часы, - торжественно сказал По.

Они с Беном одновременно повернули голову на будильник в виде маленького крестокрыла, который Бен подарил По на восьмилетие. Часы показывали уже около десяти - сегодня родители пошли им навстречу и дали поиграть подольше, пока сами заболтались в гостиной. Но очень скоро мама Бена спохватится о том, что уже поздно и они отправятся домой. По первым надел рюкзак и затянул лямки потуже. Бен последовал его примеру. 

\- Перед тем, как мы начнем операцию, мой друг, - важно сказал По, - я должен еще раз спросить тебя, действительно ли ты готов стать космическим пиратом. 

Бен округлил глаза. 

\- Конечно! Мы уже приносили клятву, ты что, забыл?

\- Нет-нет, я помню. Но это так, контрольная проверка перед взлетом. Все пилоты так делают.

Бен кивнул - По знал о пилотах все, и даже чуть больше, а о технике безопасности на борту транспортного средства мог говорить даже во сне.

\- Я готов, - Бен протянул руку и По сжал его пальцы. 

\- И я тоже. Пираты?

\- Пираты.

В конце-концов, это ненадолго. Они только впишут в историю свои имена и сразу вернутся - По еще в академию пилотов поступать. Возможно, даже через месяц. Мама и соскучиться не успеет.

Они осторожно спустились на первый этаж, держась за руки. В гостиной все еще горел свет и слышался звон бокалов, а так же переливчатый смех Шары. По на мгновение ощутил острый укол совести - что скажет мама, когда он вернется? Хотя, тут еще смотря как он вернется. Надо бы привезти ей банту. Мама любит животных.

\- Готов? - на этот раз спросил Бен.

По ощутил, как вспотели ладони, но руку Бена он так и не оставил - им необходимо было держаться за руки, чтобы все получилось.

\- Да. Ты? 

Бен кивнул и взгляд его уже был потусторонним, нездешним, как случалось каждый раз, когда он делал эту свою магию. Силу. По до сих пор иногда не верил, что он дружит с самым настоящим джедаем, как в сказках.

Они ступили в залитую мягким электрическим светом гостиную и прошли прямо мимо кресел, где расположились взрослые. Мама Бена - принцесса Лея Органа пила что-то фиолетовое из высокого бокала, а Шара забралась в кресло с ногами и распустила волосы. По залюбовался мамой, такой радостной и красивой, и на короткое мгновение ему захотелось остаться здесь, сесть у ее ног и попросить еще раз рассказать как она летала на Эндор. Но в его руке была ладонь Бена - маленького, насупленного, сосредоточенного, похожего на грустный призрак из мультфильма, который они смотрели вместе. Бен начинал улыбаться только когда По удавалось его хорошенько растормошить - болтовней, беготней и полетами. Полеты были важной вещью. И космические пираты тоже. И клятва, которую они дали друг другу была важнее всего на свете. 

По с сожалением отвел глаза от лица мамы и они прошли дальше, остановившись у стены, прячась в тенях и незримой Силе Бена. Сердце заполошно билось в груди. Рука была совсем мокрая от пота, а пальцы сводило от напряжения. По было интересно, чувствовал ли Бен что-то похожее, и если нет, то что он чувствовал, но спрашивать сейчас было нельзя.

\- Шара, уже так поздно. Нам, наверное пора, - услышал По красивый мелодичный голос принцессы Органы. 

По и без тог старался не двигаться и даже не дышать лишний раз, а после этого вообще прирос к полу.

\- Не уходите, посидите еще. Мальчики будут только рады лишнему часу вместе, - ответила мама.

\- Что-то их сегодня не видно и не слышно. 

\- Вероятно, играют в что-нибудь новое. Дети. На прошлой неделе все в школе По играли в молчание. Учителя не знали, что им делать, думали с детьми что-то случилось. Заговорили только когда срок игры вышел.

\- Какой ужас, - со смехом произнесла Лея.

По насупился - отличная игра была. Взрослые ничего не понимали. Бен потянул его за руку дальше, и они пошли вперед, мимо кухни где журчала вода и кто-то мыл посуду. Папы, наверное были там - По не успел разглядеть. 

Они с Беном вышли за сквозь приоткрытую дверь на террасу и прошли еще десяток шагов, чтобы скрыться в тенях ночного сада. Бен наконец-то отпустил руку По, но обернулся и порывисто его обнял.

\- Получилось, - прошептал он так, будто и сам не верил. - По, представляешь, у меня получилось!

\- Ну конечно получилось, глупый. Ты же настоящий чародей и маг! А еще ты космический пират, помнишь?

Бен оторвался от него и кивнул сияя глазами. По улыбнулся ему как можно более широкой улыбкой и показал два больших пальца. Он решил пока что не говорить своему маленькому отважному другу о том, как у него у самого сердце ушло в пятки и как он думал остаться дома, у ног мамы. Он ведь тоже космический пират. А пираты приезжают к мамам только на побывку и привозят исключительно сокровища.

Они поспешили к припаркованному неподалеку Тысячелетнему Соколу - кораблю папы Бена, знаменитого пирата Хана Соло. Трудно было представить более подходящий транспорт для их миссии.

Они забежали на корабль, одновременно сбрасывая рюкзаки в коридоре возле одной из кают.

\- Я разогрею двигатель, а ты пока переключай скорости. - деловито распоряжался По. - С тормоза снять его сумеешь?

Они обговаривали план побега уже сто раз, но тормоз на Соколе постоянно заедал. Бен насупил темные брови и с вызовом кивнул.

\- Попробую.

\- У нас будет где-то три минуты. 

\- Успеем.

\- Куда-куда вы успеете?

По и Бен замерли на месте, как испуганные мыши. Хан Соло возвышался над ними - великий, грозный и очень, очень пиратский. Бен испуганно прильнул к По и тот незамедлительно взял его за руку. Теперь пришло его время защищать их, пусть даже без помощи неведомой Силы.

\- Мистер Соло, добрый вечер. Мы пришли угонять ваш корабль.

Хан удивленно моргнул - видимо, даже для его богатого жизненного опыта, такое наглое заявление от восьмилетнего мальчишки было неожиданным.

\- Вот как. И с какой же это стати, хотел бы я знать?

\- Мы решили стать космическими пиратами, - честно сказал По. Он вообще не любил врать, тем более отцу своего лучшего друга.

Хан перевел взгляд с него на Бена и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Бен, что я говорил про космических пиратов. Отчего ими становятся?

\- От безысходности, - четко отрапортовал Бен. Видимо, этот разговор происходил между отцом и сыном не в первый раз.

\- Так. А что такое безысходность, ты знаешь? 

\- Безвыходность, тупик и беспросветность жизни. Серость и невозможность так жить дальше.

\- И ты, значит, это все испытываешь.

\- Именно так.

По ощутил страшную гордость за своего друга - тот говорил так жалостливо, что даже рабовладелец на Татуине бы поверил. У Хана Соло очевидно тоже было не каменное сердце - он недовольно нахмурился, но тон его был насмешливым:

\- И почему же ты так ужасно себя чувствуешь?

\- Потому что я не космический пират, но очень хочу им стать.

\- Ага. Я так и думал.

\- Мы и пиратскую клятву принесли, - встрял По, чувствуя себя несправедливо забытым, хотя Бен отчаянно цеплялся за его ладонь, как за единственное спасение.

\- А, ну если клятву, то это все меняет. Тогда вы уже и так почти пираты. Идемте.

Все втроем они прошли в кабину пилота - Хан уселся в одно кресло, а Бен с По заняли вдвоем второе. Хан включил двигатель тем самым рычагом, который заприметил По ранее, и четко отдавал им с Беном команды что делать. Голос его был серьезным, движения четкими. По и Бен старались как могли угодить их первому в жизни пиратскому капитану и, кажется, у них получалось.

\- Что в рюкзаках? - спросил Хан как бы между делом.

\- Еда, спальники, зажигалки, одеяла, фонарики, - ответил Бен и помолчав прибавил: - и теплые носки.

\- Носки? - Хан даже отвлекся от консолей.

\- Да, - Бен немного покраснел, - По настоял.

Хан Соло усмехнулся и подмигнул По.

\- Носки это очень важно. С носками точно не пропадешь.

Тысячелетний Сокол мягко оторвался от земли и с тихим гудением начал набирать высоту. Они летели.


End file.
